


Prince Hours

by realdefonge



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Goong, M/M, Romance, a bit of angst?, artist niel, daniel and minah as twins, kinda open-ended, prince ong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:52:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realdefonge/pseuds/realdefonge
Summary: Seongwoo is the crown prince who is betrothed by his grandfather to his friend's granddaughter. He goes along with the marriage at first...until he gets involved with his fiance's spontaneous brother, Daniel.





	Prince Hours

**Author's Note:**

> \- the Goong au that no one asked for xD  
> \- was supposed to be a drabble but who was I kidding  
> \- 9k words...I have nothing to say for myself  
> \- I wish I could polish this and give it a better plot but my brain is fried and suddenly I can't write anymore lols

“My Lady, I’ve noticed that your brother is being ridiculous today as well,” Seongwoo commented through gritted teeth. He peeked over his fiancé’s shoulder and met the gaze of the subject of his irritation, who actually had the audacity to shoot him a wide, obnoxious grin.

 

 _Kang Daniel_.

 

Just uttering the name on his mind was enough to give Seongwoo the shivers.

 

He met his fiancé, Kang Minah, a week ago. He was betrothed to her due to the agreement between their grandfathers, which no one was aware of until Seongwoo’s grandfather, Ong Wooseong, made the revelation on his deathbed.

 

Wooseong revealed that he befriended a commoner during one of his travels decades ago. He was on his rebellious phase and he often wandered around town without his guards. He came across an interesting fellow named Kang Euigeon and clicked with him after a few minutes of conversation over soju and beer.

 

Long story short, they ended up writing a marriage agreement between their unborn grandchildren. It was written on a piece of paper torn from Euigeon’s notebook and was legibly signed by the two, drunk men.

 

Wooseong only brought it up decades later, informing the Imperial family that he maintained his friendship with Euigeon throughout the years. When his friend fell sick and eventually died, he went on to secretly take care of Euigeon’s grandchildren, Kang Daniel and Kang Minah, since the twins’ parents have already passed away when they were young.

 

Seongwoo, as the last prince of the Ong dynasty, bore the responsibility of continuing the lineage. However, he would often dismiss talks of marriage and would preoccupy himself with his imperial duties instead. This concerned the monarchy, especially Wooseong, so he decided to bring his old agreement with Euigeon into fruition.

 

The arranged marriage didn’t bother Seongwoo. It was something that he came to accept right away because he knew that it was just a part of the grand scheme of things. It was just a step, a formality, a due process that he has to follow as the crown prince—a responsibility that he was born to hold. He was actually thankful that his grandfather made such a deal, since he didn’t have to go through the bothersome marriage meetings anymore.

 

But when he finally met his fiancé, he did not expect the _extra package_ that came with her.

  


 

> _“Hi! I’m Kang Daniel, Minah’s twin brother! Nice to meet you, hyungnim!”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“Hyungnim?”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“You’re a year older than me, right? You’re my hyung!”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“No, I’m—”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“Wow, you look much better in person! You look handsome on TV but up close...wow!”_

  


Daniel was loud from the get-go, and his sister had to exert a lot of effort to shut him up. Seongwoo knew immediately that he would not get along with his fiance’s brother.

 

He was told by the maids that Daniel would be coming with Minah to the palace as her legal guardian. Seongwoo wanted to protest because it would be bothersome to have someone loud and obnoxious take part in the wedding plans and other formalities.

 

But Daniel was actually quite normal—impressive, even—during the formal meetings. He took note of every detail and actively expressed his own suggestions, surprising Seongwoo. He was about to change his opinion on Daniel when he suddenly found the younger again during tea time. He was in the table beside them, cracking silly jokes with the maids who laughed as if they were having the time of their lives.

 

“I’m not sure if I should be impressed or annoyed by your brother’s duality,” Seongwoo muttered as he continued to observe Daniel. He heard Minah snicker in front of him so he shot her a look. “What?”

 

“I know my brother seems a bit...weird,” said Minah. “He’s very playful but he can be dependable when the situation calls for it.”

 

“Is that so?” Seongwoo sighed. He fiddled on the teacup’s handle with his thumb before asking Minah the question that has been on his mind but never dared to ask. “So...why did you agree to this?”

 

“You mean the arranged marriage?”

 

Seongwoo nodded and Minah smiled softly. “Well, for starters, a deal is a deal. Our grandfathers’ signatures were clearly present on that old, piece of paper.” She tilted her head for a bit to glance at her twin brother before looking back at Seongwoo. “To be honest, my brother was really against this.”

 

That came as a surprise to Seongwoo, especially since Daniel was so active during the wedding discussions. “Really?”

 

“Oh, he hated it,” Minah chuckled. “But we were having a crisis. My brother and I had dreams but it was hard to chase after them due to financial issues. On top of that, grandpa got sick and we had to use all our savings to pay for his hospital bills. Daniel-oppa was already working three part-time jobs to get money, but it was still hard. I wanted to work as well but my brother insisted that I should just focus on my studies. I’ve never felt so useless.”

 

Minah usually carried a bright and cheerful aura with her, like Daniel, but her current expression reflected her innermost feelings.

 

“Anyway, my grandpa revealed his agreement with someone from the Imperial family before he died. I was shocked at first, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized that it’s probably the only way out of this difficult life,” Minah heaved out a sigh. “In other words, my brother and I need to survive. That is why I’m doing this.”

 

Seongwoo fell silent. There are much more complicated stories out there compared to his own, and he can’t begin to imagine how hard it must have been for the twins to choose such a life-changing decision.

 

“We’re all struggling in our own ways, huh?” Seongwoo said to himself. He somehow regretted seeing the marriage as a mere formality, because for Minah and Daniel, it was a last resort for survival.

 

* * *

 

 

Seongwoo drew back the bowstring to his chin—his anchor point—and paused for a while to aim carefully at the red mark in the center of the wooden, circular board situated a few yards from him. When he finally released the arrow, it flew so fast that the speed made it lodge deep into the thick board.

 

“Oh, bulls-eye!”

 

Seongwoo flinched when he heard someone shout behind him, accompanied by loud sounds of clapping. The onlooker came closer until he came into view, revealing himself to be none other than Kang Daniel.

 

“What are you doing here? It’s way past midnight,” Seongwoo asked indignantly as he began to draw another arrow from the quiver strapped on his back.

 

“I went out for some fresh air but then I heard some cool whooshing sounds!” Daniel even proceeded to make sound effects, which Seongwoo found ridiculous. “I rushed here and saw you playing archery. You are so cool, hyungnim!”

 

“I told you not to call me that.”

 

“You mean _hyungnim_ ?” Daniel tilted his head as if he was confused. “Ah, do you want me to be less formal? I got it, _hyung_!”

 

“No—” Seongwoo was surprised at himself when he began to sound less calm than usual. “I’m the crown prince, Kang Daniel-sshi.”

 

“I know.” Daniel said with a grin. “But you’re also going to be my brother-in-law. After all, you’ll be marrying my sister.”

 

Seongwoo noticed how Daniel’s eyes changed at that statement, like the younger was giving him a warning look. It was as if his eyes were saying, “ _You’re the bastard who is about to marry my precious sister so you better watch out._ ”

 

“There’s no need to be so threatening, Daniel-sshi.” Seongwoo released the bow and made another bulls-eye. “Both parties are gaining something out of this after all.”

 

He heard Daniel sigh. “Can’t say I don’t agree with that. We both have a lot to lose and a lot to gain.”

 

Seongwoo finally placed his bow down and looked at Daniel. “What makes you say I have a lot to lose? I don’t partake in arrangements that would make me lose anything.”

 

The younger stared at him amusedly. He suddenly placed his hands on his hips and belted out a laugh. The sound echoed through the halls and Seongwoo almost ran to silence him when Daniel suddenly stopped. “You’re much more naive than I thought, hyung.”

 

“Wha—naive? Me?” Seongwoo lost his composed tone again. “How dare you say that—”

 

“You have much more to lose than Minah, hyung.” Daniel said, cutting him off. “You haven’t even seen the world yet. Your perspectives are still limited. And yet you’re about to completely close your world by giving in to the monarch’s impositions on you.”

 

Seongwoo completely lost his cool. He stormed towards Daniel and grabbed the younger by the collar. “Stop talking as if you know shit. You have no idea of the responsibilities I’m bearing as the remaining prince of this dynasty.”

 

“And that’s why I feel bad for you.” The fact that Daniel said those words with a gentle expression pissed Seongwoo off even more. He didn’t want anyone to pity him because there was no need to. “That’s all you’ll ever know. Fulfilling responsibilities, living up to everyone’s standards, maintaining an image—a sheltered life like that can’t be called living.”

 

“You have no right to tell me how to live my life.”

 

“As one of your subjects, Your Highness, I’m merely telling you my point of view. How do I expect a sheltered brat to rule this nation when he knows nothing about the real life? When he knows nothing about the struggles of the common people? When he’s nothing but a robot who is simply following instructions?”

 

Seongwoo’s grip on Daniel’s collar tightened but the younger remained unfazed. “Quite an ironic and arrogant thing to say for someone who agreed to marry his sister off to the _robot_ , don’t you think so?”

 

He expected Daniel to charge at him for saying those words, but instead, Daniel just smiled sadly at him as he gently removed his hands from his collar. “Like I said, you don’t know the struggles of the common people. It was so easy for you to give in to this marriage but for my sister and I, it was a tough decision to make. That’s why I’m a bit annoyed that it seems like this is nothing to you.”

 

Seongwoo’s eyes lingered on Daniel’s for a while. He actually didn’t know what to say, or more like he wanted to say ‘ _I know_ ’ but he didn’t know how to add value to those words. He decided to look down, but then he noticed that Daniel was still holding on to his hands. It probably happened when he removed his hands from his collar.

 

“Nonsense!” Seongwoo quickly pulled his hands away from Daniel’s grasp and took a step back. “You’re just saying whatever the hell you want.” _And you’re even doing whatever the hell you want_ , Seongwoo wanted to add, but he decided against it.

 

An entertained smile crept into Daniel’s face, much to Seongwoo’s annoyance. “You’re naive, but I could tell that you really want to become a good emperor. You want nothing but the best for this nation, and I applaud you for that.”

 

“Are you playing with me? First, you take a jab at me, and then you compliment me. What’s up with you?”

 

Daniel shrugged. “Just in case your ego was hurt.”

 

“Why you—”

 

Seongwoo was about to grab Daniel by the collar again but the younger was quick to catch his hands. He bent down to meet Seongwoo at eye level, an act that no one would dare to do towards someone of royal blood. But then again, Daniel has already crossed a lot of lines when it comes to confronting the crown prince. “Should I teach you a thing or two about the real world, Your Highness?”

 

Seongwoo wanted to look away but he couldn’t. Daniel’s eyes were too hypnotizing. ‘ _Why do I seem so helpless in front of this commoner?_ ’ he mentally asked himself as he continued to free himself from the younger’s gaze. “I don’t need you to teach me anything,” he finally managed to say out loud.

 

 

Daniel was quiet for a while, then he looked away and snorted. “Pfft...you should’ve seen your face just now, hyung. It was a mixture of fear and irritation.” The younger let go of his hold on Seongwoo’s hands and straightened up. “Well, that’s up to you. If you change your mind, I’ll be here at the courtyard again tomorrow night. The air in the palace is too stuffy so I’m planning to sneak out. I was supposed to do it earlier but I got distracted by your beautiful archery skills.”

 

Seongwoo’s eyes widened and his face flushed red. He was surprised at himself for reacting that way, but he immediately convinced himself that it was because Daniel was too bold and he was simply taken aback. “I’m going inside. Talking with you further will only stress me out.”

 

He removed the quiver and placed it on the mattress next to the arrows. Then he brushed past Daniel and walked inside the palace without looking back.

 

“There’s no way I’m allowing myself to be played by that annoying jerk.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Who am I kidding? I can’t believe I’m actually waiting for him.” Daniel laughed at himself as he stood up from his squatting position and brushed the dust off his pants.

 

He was sitting in the middle of the courtyard where Seongwoo was practicing his archery the other night. He initially was just planning to watch for a while, but the way Seongwoo rested the bow against his chin, the way his eyes focused on the target, the way his slender fingers were able to release that much force—Daniel felt captivated by the sight that he ended up canceling his plans for the night.

 

Also, he wasn’t planning to get on Seongwoo’s nerves, but the prince’s naivety made Daniel want to tease him. He acts cold and matured, but there’s a certain childishness to him that Daniel is eager to bring out.

 

Still, it was just a fleeting desire and Daniel knew all too well that the prince is not someone whom he should get involved with. He’s only in the palace for a while to make sure his sister is well taken care of and that her wedding preparations are going smoothly.

 

“Well, it was fun while it lasted,” Daniel mumbled as he started heading for the main gate, only to be greeted by a familiar silhouette. Even though it was dark, it didn’t take long for Daniel to figure out who the man was.

 

“What was fun?” the voice that was unique to no one else but Ong Seongwoo, asked. “And where are you going?”

 

“Uhh...what are you doing here?”

 

“I—” Seongwoo stopped to think, and Daniel wished there was at least a bit of light so he could clearly see the expression the prince was making. “I thought about it. And it’s not like I’m giving in to you or anything. But like you said, you’re one of the people of this nation, and I want you to prove your point.”

 

“Which is...?”

 

“That I know nothing of the real world!” Seongwoo exasperated. “It couldn’t be any different from what I’ve read in books, right? I don’t want to be a clueless emperor in the future. The imperial family never allowed me to interact with anyone from outside the palace, saying it’s unnecessary and that I should just focus on studying politics and economics.”

 

“Your life is much sadder than I thought,” Daniel commented. “So you only interact with the common people during formal events for publicity?”

 

Seongwoo hesitated before he nodded. “All public appearances are pre-planned by the palace’s Public Relations team. Every move, every statement...everything is according to their script.”

 

Daniel finally understood why Seongwoo was able to easily accept his engagement. All his life, he’s been following orders and acted in accordance with the imperial family’s demands. Daniel knew that something like that has been going on in the palace since he’s heard of it from his parent figure, Ong Wooseong, who took care of him and his sister when their grandfather died.

 

Wooseong revealed his identity to the twins shortly after declaring himself as their new guardian. He wasn’t really a stranger to them since he often visited their grandfather in the hospital. He told them about his grandson who is following the same fate as him—a pawn of the monarch, and admitted that he’s too afraid to free his grandson from the chains. He wishes that Seongwoo could at least see the world for what it is, not just see it for what the imperial family has been teaching him.

 

He hopes that by opening his eyes, Seongwoo could see the world in a bigger picture and make the right decisions on how to properly rule the nation.

 

Daniel heard tons of stories about Seongwoo from Wooseong. The old man bragged that his grandson was full of _aegyo_ when he was young and that all the maids and cooks in the palace were fond of him. He grew up to be an intelligent man, yet the harsh education forced him to bury his cheerful demeanor, his dreams, his youth—and put on a mask as the nation’s crown prince.

 

“I guess there’s no helping it,” Daniel said as he scratched his head. The clouds finally parted and the moon brightly illuminated the sky. Daniel slowly looked up at the prince in front of him, but the moment he did so, he couldn’t help but hold his breath at the beautiful sight.

 

Seongwoo looked too dazzling under the moonlight, with his silk robe and slightly damp hair.

 

 

“Did you just...come out of the shower or something?” Daniel managed to ask after being in awe for a few seconds.

 

“There’s a makeshift hot spring behind this courtyard and I usually take late night baths there when I’m stressed,” Seongwoo explained. “I was supposed to take a bath, then get changed, then show up here to go with you...but then I saw you walking away when I was on my way back to the palace for some clothes.”

 

“Oh,” Daniel realized he had been staring at Seongwoo for too long so he averted his gaze and looked at the moon instead. “Well, the skies have cleared so I guess this is a good time to go out and uh—” he paused to gulp because he realized his eyes darted back to the _fresh-from-the-bath_ Seongwoo. “My room is nearer so should I...lend you some clothes?”

 

“I’ve only worn the clothes designated by the palace’s official stylist,”

 

Daniel grunted. “Ugh...official this, official that. You won’t die from wearing commoner’s fabric! And besides, you wouldn’t want to stand out too much. Your face is quite known to the public so it would be hard to move around,”

 

“Fine.”

 

When he saw the prince pout for a split second, Daniel almost wanted to collapse on the ground. ‘ _What’s he being so cute for?_ ’ he asked himself, although he quickly did a mental slap for thinking that way towards the prince.

 

To hide his flustered expression, Daniel turned his back on Seongwoo and began walking. “Follow me, Your Highness.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was the first time that Seongwoo has ever been on a motorbike, and he immediately came to the conclusion that he absolutely hates it.

 

When Daniel told him to hop on his motorbike, Seongwoo thought the younger was joking at first, but he was actually dead serious.

 

“Just think of it as riding one of your horses,” Daniel told him as a form of consolation and Seongwoo, the naive prince, trusted him enough to actually get on the motorbike.

 

But without warning, Daniel suddenly zoomed through the streets. He drove so fast like he was speeding towards the gates of the afterlife. Seongwoo had no choice but to wrap his arms tightly around the younger’s waist. His eyes were half-opened during the ride and he occasionally chanted his last will and testament out of pure terror.

 

Despite going at such speed, Daniel still managed to turn his head to him and shout, “Open your eyes, Your Highness! Look at the view!”

 

To which Seongwoo replied, “You crazy motherf**ker! I didn’t know you were going to take me to my grave tonight!”

 

Seongwoo only learned how to curse after walking in on his maids’ verbal fights in the kitchen back when he was a teenager. He never managed to use those curse words in real life...until Kang Daniel happened.

 

“Just trust me! We’re driving along the Namsan circuit. The view is magnificent!” Daniel looked back at the road and finally slowed down his motorbike. “It would be too bad if you missed this,”

 

Daniel’s voice became gentler along with his driving speed, and it actually managed to calm Seongwoo’s nerves. He lifted his head (which was buried on Daniel’s back the entire time) and slowly opened his eyes.

 

“Whoa,”

 

Seongwoo gasped at the breathtaking view in front of him. The moon and stars flickered like diamonds up above while the bright, city lights looked like clustered fireflies down below.

 

They were at a place where they could perfectly see everything—from the beautiful landscape of the city to the endless, night sky. Seongwoo was too astonished that he didn’t notice that Daniel had already stopped the engine.

 

“Told you so,” Daniel removed his helmet and turned to Seongwoo. “I always take a drive around here at night when the skies are clear.”

 

The prince also removed his own helmet and continued to stare in awe at the beautiful scenery as he slowly hopped off the motorbike. “I didn’t know there was such a place in Seoul.”

 

He heard Daniel chuckle beside him. “Funny how this is supposed to be your nation yet you don’t know about the existence of this place.”

 

“This is not my nation. It belongs to the people,” Seongwoo corrected. “I’m just...a protector. A _leader_. But honestly, am I even worthy of that title?”

 

Seongwoo closed his eyes when he felt the cool breeze blow against his face. For some reason, the air and the view are making him want to pour his heart out to the stranger beside him. He turned to face Daniel and took a step closer, making the younger flinch.

 

“Tell me, is someone like me even worthy of leading this nation?” he asked while looking straight into Daniel’s eyes. “A hollow person like me?”

 

Daniel’s eyes flickered around Seongwoo’s for a while, like he was trying to find the right words to say.

 

‘ _I must be crazy. I’m even seeking validation from a stranger now,_ ’ Seongwoo thought. He was about to look away when Daniel suddenly held him by the arm.

 

“You are not hollow,” Daniel said firmly. “Yes, I’ll admit, as I watched you through the news, I thought you were just an empty shell—a puppet of the monarch. When I arrived in the palace, I kept annoying you to get some kind of reaction out of you, because I thought it would be fun to tease the stoic prince. I was glad I did, because your reactions were priceless— _ouch_!”

 

Daniel yelped when Seongwoo pinched his side. “Are you really just playing around?”

 

“No, of course not!” Daniel said as he rubbed the pinched area. “What I’m trying to say is that, I finally saw that you were more than just a hollow prince. You’re just like any of us. And I’ve only known you for a short while, but I could tell that you’re a very genuine person. You sincerely want nothing but the best for this nation.”

 

Seongwoo was silent for a few seconds, then he let out a bitter laugh. “What’s the point of wanting the best when I can’t give the best?”

 

Daniel’s hold on his arm suddenly tightened. “Stop thinking that way. What matters is that you’re trying. Even if you won’t be able to give the best, at least you _did_ your best.”

 

Seongwoo’s lips parted, like he wanted to say something but the words just wouldn’t come out.

 

Tears came instead of words. Seongwoo was surprised when he felt his own tears trickle down his cheeks, but he was even more surprised when Daniel’s hand which was on his arm suddenly went up to his face, brushing each of his cheeks to wipe the tears away.

 

“Don’t be too hard on yourself, Seongwoo,” Daniel said in a whisper. “Your title shouldn’t define who you truly are. You are first and foremost, a human being, so please live like one.”

 

Seongwoo can’t even remember when was the last time that someone uttered his first name. He’s been living as the crown prince for as long as he knows that he somehow forgot who Ong Seongwoo is supposed to be.

 

What is Ong Seongwoo like? What are his dreams? What kind of person does he want to be?

 

“I can’t believe I’m taking a stranger’s words to heart,” Seongwoo sniffed one last time and finally smiled, genuinely this time. “Even so, I’d like to thank you, Kang Daniel-sshi.”

 

Daniel looked stumped, but he was able to put on his silly grin right away. “If you’re really thankful then please address me informally from now on... _hyung_ ,”

 

“You—” Seongwoo wanted to protest, but he knows that Daniel would only tease him more if he does. “Fine. Let’s do it your way.”

 

He took another glance at the scenery and breathed in the fresh air before looking at Daniel.

 

“So, where will you take me next, Niel?”

 

* * *

 

 

Seongwoo’s days have never been the same ever since he went out with Daniel that starry night.

 

After admiring the view of Seoul from the Namsan circuit, Daniel took him to a cafe near the N Seoul tower. They were the only customers there since it was already late at night and the place was a bit difficult to find. They drank their lattes in the table outside where they could continue to view the city which twinkled like stars beneath them.

 

It was such a refreshing moment for Seongwoo. It felt as if he’s been freed from his responsibilities for a while. Moreover, he actually enjoyed Daniel’s company. He did not expect to get along well with the younger. Their conversations were endless, spanning various topics—some were deep and some were nonsense, but they enjoyed them nonetheless.

 

Without knowing it, the sun was already rising. They watched the beautiful sunrise together, and when the rays shone on their faces, they squinted and turned to each other at the same time. What was surprising was that the sudden eye contact wasn’t awkward at all. They just stared at each other, the sunlight revealing the circles on their eyes from not getting any sleep—and yet everything felt so right.

 

It was only after a few minutes that they finally registered the peculiarity of it all. They both shyly looked away from each other and scratched their heads, both chuckling in an attempt to hide the awkwardness.

 

When Daniel asked him if they should head back, Seongwoo was tempted to say he wishes they could remain in that place for a while longer.

 

But he knew that he should go back to reality, no matter how cruel it is. At least he was able to see something different, something beautiful—and he was able to realize that there was more to this world than his sheltered life in the palace.

 

The drive back home was peaceful. Daniel’s motorbike finally wasn’t speeding through the gates of hell, and it allowed Seongwoo to enjoy the ride and breathe in some fresh air along the way.

 

After that, they went back to their usual routine. But what changed was that they would occasionally glance at each other during the formal meetings. During break times, Daniel would casually approach Seongwoo (to pretend as if he was on his way to get some snacks) and he would crack a silly joke which would inevitably make the prince laugh despite how corny it is.

 

After committing the act, Daniel would whistle away, leaving the prince to deal with the questioning looks from the elders on why he’s suddenly giggling.

 

And then at night, despite not making any plans, Seongwoo and Daniel would somehow turn up at the courtyard at the same time, as if they both knew that that’s where they’ll find each other. Without words, Daniel would make his way out of the palace through the secret passageway that he revealed to Seongwoo.

 

Seongwoo, in turn, would just follow him like it was the most natural thing. They would quietly hop on Daniel’s motorbike and would only start talking once the palace is finally out of view.

 

Things have been going like that for three weeks. Their night outs naturally became a secret part of their daily routine, and as much as Seongwoo denied it to himself, the nightly escapade with Daniel had become his favorite part of the day.

 

Although they never made it official, their meetups were on a designated place at a designated time, which is why Seongwoo almost screamed in shock when Daniel’s face suddenly appeared on his bedroom window at 5PM, a time that he usually spends on reading books.

 

“What the fu—” Seongwoo pursed his lips when he almost cursed, then he ran closer to the window and scanned the area for any guards or maids. “What are you doing here? You appeared out of nowhere!”

 

“Hey, hyung,” Daniel greeted with his usual, wide grin. “Don’t worry. Your guards and maids won’t be around for a while. I used my charms and lured them to the kitchen for some snacks. I basically told them to take a break for a while and that you won’t die if no one watches over you for a few minutes.”

 

Daniel looked like he was so amazed at his achievement, and Seongwoo couldn’t help but laugh. Before, he’d be too worried and uneasy to even laugh at the situation, but now he’s just used to Daniel’s crazy antics that he doesn’t even find it surprising anymore.

 

“So what brings you here?” Seongwoo asked after a while. “We’re not supposed to meet up this early.”

 

“I didn’t know our getaways had a fixed schedule,” Daniel stated in a teasing manner. He leaned against the window frame and stared at Seongwoo. “You make it sound like a secret affair, Your Highness,”

 

Seongwoo blinked as he took a step back from the window. “You must be out of your mind. How could I do such a scandalous thing?”

 

Daniel snickered unbelievingly. “The scandal already began the moment we stepped out of this palace together three weeks ago.”

 

Seongwoo was stumped, and Daniel was quick to reach out his hands to ruffle the prince’s hair to change the mood. “Hey, I’m just messing with you, hyung! It’s not like we’re doing anything immoral. Don’t think too hard about it.”

 

While it’s true that what they’ve been doing isn’t immoral per se, it could actually cause quite an uproar once they get caught.

 

 _South Korea’s Crown Prince has been caught going out at night with his fiance’s brother_ —a headline like that could easily become an international phenomenon, and not in the positive sense.

 

Even though there are no feelings involved between the marriage, Seongwoo knows better than to disgrace the agreement by getting caught up in a scandal. Not only would it bring shame to the Imperial family—it would also taint Minah’s name. He wouldn’t want to ruin an innocent girl’s life by his own carelessness.

 

So as much as he enjoys Daniel’s company, he knows it’s only for a fleeting moment and it should come to an end at some point.

 

“Hyung?”

 

Daniel snapped his fingers in front of Seongwoo, stirring him from his trance-like state. Seongwoo stared at the younger as if he was memorizing his features. Then he began to ask himself: _Am I ready to end this—whatever this is—and walk away from you? Can I really just tuck away all those memories I’ve shared with you?_

 

“Are we going somewhere today, Niel?” Seongwoo finally asked with a half-smile.

 

Daniel looked as if he wanted to probe more on why the prince was making that kind of expression, but he dismissed it in the end.

 

“I need your help with something, hyung.”

 

* * *

 

 

Daniel’s special getaways with Seongwoo are coming to end. That, he is aware of.

 

It has been on his mind for quite a while, and based on the look on the prince’s face, he must have been thinking about it, too.

 

Daniel told himself not to jump into conclusions. He’s not special or anything. It’s not like a commoner like him is enough to make the prince so distressed. Maybe the prince is just thinking of other things and Daniel is just too full of himself to think that Seongwoo looks sad because of the same reason why Daniel is sad.

 

But one look at Seongwoo’s eyes and he knew. He knew they were both thinking the same thing. They were both worrying over how long they could keep sneaking out secretly. They were both worrying over the end of their rendezvous. Daniel can’t explain how he knows, but he does.

 

He was just planning to pass by Seongwoo’s quarters that time to say he won’t be able to make it to their usual meeting place because he had other plans, and it’s true. He was supposed to go to his art gallery to check up on his students and the substitute teacher that he hired during his absence.

 

But when he saw the expression on Seongwoo’s face, he couldn’t bear to just leave the prince alone at that desolated state, so he came up with a last minute plan.

 

“What exactly...am I supposed to help you with? And where are you...taking me?”

 

Daniel looked back at Seongwoo, who was staggering behind him as they climbed up the flight of stairs towards his art gallery, which was on the fifth floor of the building (they were currently on the third floor and Seongwoo looked like he was about to faint already).

 

“You seriously need to work out, hyung,” Daniel commented with a snicker. “Your stamina is that of an old man’s,”

 

“Shut...up...” Seongwoo huffed as he leaned his body against the railings. “Why does this building not have a goddamned elevator?”

 

“Because it only has six floors,” Daniel answered as he continued to climb up. He heard Seongwoo grunt before he began climbing as well, with his sneakers (which he borrowed from Daniel) squeaking along the tiled floor.

 

It has become normal for Seongwoo to wear Daniel’s clothes during their getaways. Daniel would always bring extra clothes that the prince could change into whenever they’d meet at the courtyard. Even though his clothes are a bit big for Seongwoo, they still manage to fit him. In fact, Seongwoo admitted that he likes wearing Daniel’s clothes because they feel comfy.

 

Daniel smiled at the recollection, but then he heard Seongwoo grunt from exhaustion again. He glanced at the prince and made a _fighting_ gesture with his fists. “Hang in there, hyung,”

 

After a few more steps (and a lot of whining from Seongwoo), they finally arrived at their destined floor. Daniel stopped in front of his art gallery and peeked at the small, see-through glass on the door.

 

“What...is this place?” Seongwoo’s hands were on his knees and he was trying to catch his breath.

 

Daniel slowly turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. As expected, his students have gone home already. He looked back at Seongwoo and cocked his head to invite him in. “Come inside, hyung. Welcome to my art gallery.”

 

“Your _what_?” Seongwoo exhaled as he stepped inside the room, his widened eyes automatically scanning every corner. “You’re an artist?”

 

“I am.” Daniel placed his hands on his hips and held his chin up proudly. “Well, I’m more like an art teacher now. The students in my class are usually little kids, though.”

 

“I didn’t expect a rough and spontaneous man like you who drives his motorbike like he’s racing against Satan to actually...work in this kind of environment.”

 

Daniel bursted out laughing at that. “You know what they say. Don’t judge a book by its cover.”

 

Seongwoo still looked bewildered. He continued to look around, until he suddenly paused and clapped his hands together. He turned to Daniel with sparkling eyes, like an excited child, and Daniel’s heart melted at the cute sight.

 

“Can you please draw me?”

 

Daniel was still cooing over the spark in Seongwoo’s eyes so took him a few seconds to process the prince’s request. When it finally dawned on him, he erupted into a relieved smile.

 

“That’s actually why I asked you to come here with me, hyung. I’ve never done human portraits before and I wanted to try it out. You’d be perfect as a model,”

 

Seongwoo’s excited expression was replaced by a shy one. He looked away bashfully and scratched the back of his neck. “W-What makes you say that?”

 

“Do you really want me to say out loud that you’re ridiculously good-looking?” Daniel scoffed. “Because you are. But other than that obvious fact, I want to paint you because I want you to see how you look in my eyes—oh God, wait...that was so cheesy,”

 

It was Daniel’s turn to feel sheepish. He couldn’t control his words again and ended up sounding like a whipped man. “Anyway, let’s just get started!” He immediately shifted the topic and led Seongwoo towards the center of the room and made him sit on the stool.

 

“Uhm...what kind of pose should I do?” Seongwoo looked up to ask, his palms nervously rubbing against his knees.

 

“You don’t have to do anything in particular,” Daniel replied as he pulled out a wooden easel with an empty canvas from the corner of the room. Then he took some art supplies and a stool and positioned himself in front of the canvas. “Just sit still.”

 

Daniel used a pencil first to outline Seongwoo’s proportions. When he finally got the features right, he started working on the details. “You’re allowed to breathe, you know,” he told Seongwoo when he noticed that the latter hasn’t moved an inch since he began drawing.

 

“Won’t I ruin your painting if I make unnecessary movements?”

 

“No, you won’t,” Daniel snickered. “So be at ease, hyung.”

 

“Alright,” Seongwoo finally looked like he was breathing normally. “Talking is fine, then?”

 

“Yes,” Daniel answered. He glanced at Seongwoo, expecting the older to start a conversation, but the prince remained quiet. “What’s on your mind right now, hyung?”

 

Seongwoo took a deep breath before answering, “A lot of things.”

 

“Like?”

 

“Like how long can I keep spending time with you like this,”

 

Daniel took a momentary pause to look at Seongwoo. After a few seconds, he resumed his work on the canvas. “And?”

 

“And I keep wondering if I could really push through with the marriage,” the prince added. “It wasn’t such a big deal to me before, but now...it just feels like Minah and I are compromising our happiness for the sake of other people. In my case, I’m compromising for the nation, and in Minah’s case, she’s compromising for you.”

 

“I know. That is why I objected to it in the first place. I didn’t want her to sacrifice her freedom just to help my career,” Daniel breathed out. “But she insisted that it’s also for her own good. She said she wants a stable future so she might as well marry the crown prince.” He placed his brush down and gazed at Seongwoo. “Is that the only reason why you’re suddenly feeling conflicted, though?”

 

Seongwoo gaped at him. It was like he knew what Daniel meant but he couldn’t believe that they’re actually about to delve into the topic. The prince lowered his head and sighed. “You’re not dense. I’m sure you know.”

 

Daniel kept his gaze and waited until Seongwoo finally looked back at him. “Even if I do, I still want to hear it.”

 

“You’re really despicable,” Seongwoo chuckled resignedly. “But as despicable as you are, I can’t deny that you’ve made me feel happy and free for the past few weeks. Now that I’ve experienced this kind of happiness, I’m not sure if I could live without it,”

 

No matter how much he expected those words, Daniel was still taken aback by Seongwoo’s confession. When the prince revealed his heart, Daniel felt the urge to protect him—to continue giving him the happiness and freedom he deserves. But he’s not sure how, and that is killing him inside.

 

“I’m glad I was able to make you feel that way,” Daniel said as he raised his brush again and continued painting. “You’ve made me happy, too, hyung.”

 

They smiled at each other wistfully and relished the comforting silence that followed. For the rest of the night in that gallery, only the gentle swish of the brushstroke against the canvas could be heard.

 

* * *

 

 

Seongwoo is not sure how it happened, but he somehow ended up holding hands with Daniel as they walked along the pavement leading towards the courtyard.

 

It happened so naturally that he couldn’t even remember when and where they started holding hands—or perhaps he’s just too giddy or too caught up in the moment that he doesn’t even want to bother scanning his memories.

 

They were walking at a very slow pace—taking literally one small step per second—and yet it felt as if they were getting closer too quickly to the pavilion, where they usually part ways.

 

“Have you decided on a name for your painting yet?” Seongwoo asked. It was the same question he asked Daniel earlier at the gallery when he finally finished his painting, but the younger wasn’t able to give a definite answer, saying he still has to think about it. “Are you really going to give that to me without giving it a name?”

 

Daniel glanced at the tube on his free hand which contained the rolled canvas. “Why are you so eager to get a name for this painting when it’s literally your face?”

 

“Because it’s your artwork. I was merely just a subject,” Seongwoo replied as a matter-of-factly. “That’s like, your own child. At least give it a name before you hand it over to me.”

 

Daniel came to a halt, and Seongwoo was thankful for that because they were only a few steps away from the pavilion. “Then...how about _Prince Hours_?”

 

“Prince Hours?”

 

“Yes,” Daniel looked pleased when he replied. “My exclusive moments with the prince— _my_ Prince Hours,”

 

Seongwoo scowled at his reply. “So...all this time, I was just a prince in your eyes,”

 

“I didn’t call it _My Hours With The Nation’s Crown Prince_ ,” Daniel leaned closer and pinched Seongwoo’s cheek to get the frown off his face. “Just the hours with _my_ prince,”

 

Seongwoo could feel his face going red. “W-What are you— that is so—do you say cringey things like that on a daily basis?”

 

“I’m quite surprised at myself, to be honest. I’m not usually like this,” Daniel laughed. “But I guess I’m just really thankful. The rest of the nation has their own version of you, but I have my own. I was able to get an exclusive glimpse at the man behind the crown, and he isn’t as inhumane as I thought. In fact, he’s quite normal, just like the rest of us.”

 

Daniel tightened his grip on Seongwoo’s hand as he turned to face the prince. “You’re smart yet naive, and that just makes me want to protect you. Also, contrary to my previous impression, you’re actually quite funny. There were never any dull moments with you. If I met you under normal circumstances, in an alternate universe where we’re both just ordinary people, we could’ve been the best of friends...and so much more.”

 

The last sentence sent a pang through Seongwoo’s heart. _In an alternate universe_ —how he wishes he could somehow teleport there in an instant.

 

The fact that Daniel said all those words could only mean that he is also aware of the invisible line between the two of them. He also knows that this is where it all ends, because going any further would do more harm than good.

 

“So I guess this is goodbye?” Seongwoo tried to force out a smile but failed. “Maybe if I pretended it was all just a good dream then it wouldn’t hurt so much.”

 

Daniel lifted the prince’s chin up to examine his face. When he saw Seongwoo’s expression, he let out a bitter laugh. “You’re making it hard for me, hyung. Stop looking so sad.” He handed over the tubed canvas to Seongwoo, which the latter hesitantly accepted.

 

Seongwoo’s eyes were fixated on the tube because he couldn’t dare to look at Daniel. When he did gather the courage to look at him, though, he realized that the younger’s face was only a few inches away from his. Moreover, Daniel’s gaze darted to Seongwoo’s lips and the latter unconsciously found himself staring at the younger’s lips as well.

 

‘ _Is he gonna kiss me_?’ Seongwoo gulped at the thought. God knows he actually wants it to happen.

 

Daniel looked like he shared the same sentiment, but his expression suddenly turned conflicted. Then he backed away until he was an arm’s length away from Seongwoo. “Damn, I almost got carried away there,” he mumbled. “If I did that, I really wouldn’t be able to let you go.”

 

‘ _What if I don’t want you to_?’ Seongwoo was desperate to ask, but instead, he said, “Then maybe I should get going before it gets harder for the both of us.”

 

Daniel said nothing and just nodded. Seongwoo bit his lip as he turned his back and began walking away. First, his steps were slow, like he was expecting Daniel to hold him back, but when the younger never did, he increased his speed until he was practically running from the courtyard.

 

When he finally reached the halls of the palace, he went to an empty corner to catch his breath. He took out the canvas from the tube and slowly unrolled it with trembling hands.

 

And there it was. Daniel’s portrait of Seongwoo. _Prince Hours_.

 

Without knowing it, tears began to roll down Seongwoo’s cheeks as he stared at the portrait. For some reason, it felt like Daniel was able to capture the real Seongwoo through his painting—something that not even photographs could achieve.

 

“So this is how you see me, huh?” Seongwoo sniffed as he ran his fingers along the canvas. “I mean, I know I’m good-looking but I never thought I could be this beautiful.”

 

He laughed at himself for the sudden self-compliment, then he cried some more. Soon enough, he was just crying and laughing at the same time like some madman.

 

Looking at the portrait only made his longing for Daniel grow. It made him realize that he likes the younger more than he thought. It made him want to defy the odds and just run to Daniel’s arms, not caring about what tomorrow holds or what consequences they would face.

 

He paused at the thought, then he wiped his tears away and placed the portrait back on the tube.

 

“I’m quite jealous. Daniel-oppa hasn’t even drawn me yet,”

 

Seongwoo almost jumped in shock when Minah suddenly appeared beside him. He quickly wiped his remaining tears away and hid the tube behind his back. “M-My Lady...how long have you been here?”

 

“Long enough to know that I was right all along,” Minah grinned. “You were too busy fawning over my brother’s portrait of you that you didn’t see me enter the hallway. Anyway, don’t worry. There are no guards around this area.”

 

“I—this is—”

 

“It’s okay, Seongwoo-sshi. I’ve known about it all along. I’ve been watching over the two of you discreetly for the past few weeks, and it actually helped me realize something,” Minah held her hands behind her back as she leaned against the wall next to Seongwoo. “That it’s okay to think about the welfare of others, but don’t forget to prioritize yourself above everything else. Prioritizing your own happiness isn’t selfish at all. In fact, it’s necessary.”

 

“That’s easier said than done,”

 

“But what if it isn’t? Of course, things are going to be complicated, but at least you’re following your heart.” Minah sighed. “At least, let’s do what our grandfathers, who set up this ordeal under the influence of alcohol, weren’t able to do.”

 

Seongwoo looked at her confusedly. “What do you mean?”

 

“They weren’t able to follow their hearts. They loved each other so much and yet they couldn’t be together,” Minah dropped the bomb so casually and made Seongwoo gasp out loud. She turned to him, looking perplexed at his reaction. “Oh, you didn’t know?”

 

“I didn’t!” Seongwoo shouted. He quickly brought a hand to his mouth and lowered his voice. “Are you saying my grandfather...was in love with your grandfather?”

 

Minah nodded. “My brother and I noticed their relationship during those times when Wooseong-nim would visit our grandpa. We asked grandpa, and he didn’t deny it. He said they were both cowards who didn’t have the guts to pursue their love. They regretted it, of course. They probably took those regrets to their graves.”

 

“I...didn’t know,”

 

“Your grandpa probably has his reasons for not telling,” Minah shrugged. “Anyway, things were probably more difficult during their time. But we’re in a different era now, aren’t we?”

 

“That doesn’t mean things won’t be complicated anymore. And besides,” Seongwoo gave Minah a concerned look. “What about you?”

 

“What about me?” Minah asked back. “I’ll pursue my happiness, too. This whole deal feels like I’m about to voluntarily lock myself up in a cage. Took me quite a while to realize that, but what matters is that I was able to.”

 

The encouraging smile on Minah’s face gave Seongwoo a confidence boost. The thought of facing the same, tragic end as his grandfather just doesn’t sit right with him.

  
  


He has lived as the Crown Prince for the past 25 years. Now it’s time to start living as Ong Seongwoo.

 

“I can’t just stand here,” Seongwoo muttered as he suddenly handed the tubed canvas to Minah. “Please take care of this for a while, Minah-sshi. I have to run,”

 

Minah looked confused at first, but she eventually took the tube and nodded. “Uhm...okay, sure.”

 

Seongwoo wasted no time after that. He quickly bolted out of the hallway, not even caring if he runs into a few guards or maids along his way. Thankfully, though, the coast was clear around the pathway leading to the courtyard.

 

He wasn’t even sure if he could find Daniel in the courtyard. Heck, the younger probably left that place the moment Seongwoo turned his back earlier.

 

But all his doubts were washed away the moment he arrived at their usual meeting place. There was a faint light at the center of the pavilion thanks to a single lightbulb. Underneath it was a familiar figure, squatting on the wooden floor while rubbing his cold hands together.

 

Seongwoo was a mixture of relief and agony. He was relieved that Daniel was there but he was also agonizing over the possibility of the younger freezing to death if he never showed up.

 

However, when their eyes finally met, all that Seongwoo felt was, as typical and as sappy as it sounds, _love_. He thought it should be impossible to miss someone whom you’ve only parted with a few minutes ago, yet there he was.

 

He was overcome with emotions that he ran to Daniel, who was quick to get up on his feet at the sight of Seongwoo approaching. The younger had a surprised expression at first, but it soon turned into relief, like someone just lifted a huge rock off of his shoulders.

 

“Dani—”

 

Seongwoo was barely able to utter Daniel’s name when the latter suddenly pulled him by the waist and captured his lips into his own.

 

It took him a while to register what’s happening, but once he finally did, Seongwoo closed his eyes and allowed himself to melt against Daniel’s soft lips. He’d been anticipating the kiss for God knows how long, but the reality was far better than he’d imagined.

 

Daniel’s hands felt cold against his waist despite the thick jacket he was wearing, but he paid it no mind. Seongwoo’s arms began to wrap around the younger’s neck to bring him closer and Daniel responded by circling his arms on the prince’s back.

 

Their lips parted after a while, although their bodies remained close together. They gazed at each other in awe—both seemingly astonished that they were finally able to share that kind of moment.

 

But Daniel suddenly had a troubled look on his face. “Hyung, I—”

 

Seongwoo was quick to put a finger on the younger’s lips to silence him. “I’m gonna be really mad if you apologize for kissing me.”

 

Daniel’s eyes widened, then he laughed as he removed Seongwoo’s finger from his lips. “That’s not it,”

 

“Then what?”

 

“Ah, well...I got too excited when I saw you earlier so I just kissed you on a whim but I could do way better than that so I was wondering if I could kiss you again?”

 

Seongwoo’s breathing hitched at the younger’s boldness. “You really have a tendency to say whatever you want, huh?”

 

“It’s my charm,” Daniel replied smugly.

 

“So you could do better? I take it that you’re a very experienced man?” For some reason, the thought of Daniel having prior _experiences_ irked Seongwoo. “Must be disappointing to suddenly be involved with a 25-year old virgin.”

 

“What, no!” Despite his denial, the younger actually looked away as if he was guilty. “Yes, I’ve had a few flings, but trust me, I’ve never been in a proper relationship before.”

 

“Bold of you to assume we’re gonna be in a proper relationship after this.”

 

“Wait...so you won’t date me?” The way Daniel’s face fell was too cute that it made Seongwoo want to tease him more.

 

But he had enough of their teasing so he just tipped his chin up to give Daniel a quick kiss on the lips. “Who said I won’t date you? I’m just saying this relationship is going to be anything but proper, because we’ll be dealing with a lot of things from now on.”

 

Daniel’s face finally brightened up again. “You’re lucky because I happen to be the type that enjoys challenges.”

 

“Then why were you so hesitant before?”

 

“Because of my sister,” Daniel took a deep breath before continuing. “She sacrificed so much for this and I didn’t want to fuck things up for her. But she actually confronted me about this yesterday. She said we should make a move before it’s too late, before it becomes impossible to escape. Despite the confrontation, I still had my doubts,”

 

“She actually confronted me, too,” Seongwoo confessed. “I was already having second thoughts about letting you go, but Minah’s words drew the last straw.”

 

Daniel pressed his palm against Seongwoo’s cheek and the prince smiled as he leaned into the younger’s touch. “As for me, the last straw was when I saw you walking away, hyung. Some kind of indescribable fear took over me. I went back to my room, hoping that sleeping would somehow make the feeling go away, but it never did. I couldn’t sleep. So I ran back here and waited, even if it meant waiting for nothing. You have no idea how thankful I was when you suddenly appeared before me.”

 

“I’m glad I came back,” Seongwoo placed his hand atop Daniel’s, which was still on his cheek. “Or else you would’ve frozen to death.”

 

The younger laughed. “That sounds better than losing you forever,”

 

“Stop being sappy!” Seongwoo made a disgusted face although he laughed along after a while, ‘cause Daniel’s laugh was just too contagious.

 

After a while, they were wrapped in comfortable silence once again. Daniel gazed at him in such a breathtaking way before finally saying, “I like you a lot, Ong Seongwoo.”

 

Seongwoo was mesmerized by the sincerity of Daniel’s confession. No one has ever made him feel that way before, but now that someone does, it feels like the void in his heart has finally been filled. “I like you a lot, too, Kang Daniel. More than you’ll ever know.”

 

“Oh?” Daniel looked flustered yet he still managed to grin in a teasing way. “But I’d love to know, though? Please show me how much you like me, hyung.”

 

“That’s it. We’re breaking up,” Seongwoo jokingly pushed Daniel away, only to be quickly pulled back by the younger. “Yah—”

 

“I won’t let you go that easily from now on,” Daniel said as he tightened his hold around Seongwoo’s waist. “Even if it means making a petition to abolish the monarchy and turn South Korea into a democratic nation,”

 

Seongwoo blinked at Daniel’s suggestion. He knew it was meant as a joke, but he actually found himself thinking hard about it. “Maybe I should bring that up in the next council meeting, along with other matters, like the cancellation of the wedding.”

 

“Hyung, that’s crazy.” Daniel looked petrified. “Cancelling the marriage alone would drive the council members crazy...but changing the system? I can’t begin to imagine the chaos,”

 

“Well, it’s just a thought for now, but I thought you’re the type that enjoys challenges?”

 

“I—” Daniel stammered. When Seongwoo raised an eyebrow teasingly at him, he huffed out a chuckle. “Fine. Bring it on. Do whatever you want. I’ll be by your side at all times to lend you my support.”

 

Seongwoo knew Daniel meant it, and that made him feel more secure than ever. “That’s more than enough for me.”

 

Daniel leaned down to kiss his forehead. “And you’re more than enough for me.”


End file.
